


Recovery

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [30]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Recovery, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Becoming a vampire again had been easy at first. There was two days of endless energy where she refused to take a seat. Bubblegum had yelled at her to go easy, but the vampire queen just refused to listen.





	Recovery

“Is it supposed to be this tiring?” The girl whined from the bed that she had been placed on. It wasn’t even her own home, rather the one of Bonnibel Bubblegum. Not her lover (well, not anymore), but rather a dear friend who was taking care of her for the moment being. The moment, though, was lasting an awful long time to Marecline, and all she wanted to do was take a short fly while it was still dark. 

Alas, the princess (ex, for the moment, but they both knew the title would return) only laughed lightly from the next room, coming in moments later with a bowl of warm soup for the other to sip on. “For the time, yes. Once you actually get used to the body again it is going to feel like you’re only five-hundred.” Bubblegum sat beside the girl, stirring the spoon in the liquid before bringing some up to Marceline’s mouth. 

Of course she didn’t take the full thing in, rather letting her teeth sink a bit into the liquid before slurping out the color. Bonnie dumped the now grey colored soup into a cup, repeating the process jut a few more times before setting it down on the nightstand. Becoming a vampire again had been easy at first. There was two days of endless energy where she refused to take a seat. Bubblegum had yelled at her to go easy, but the vampire queen just refused to listen. 

Two days and she was coming to the door, only passing out when it had opened, causing her to land on poor Peppermint Butler. When she had woke she was in Bubblegum’s bed, blankets covering her and a cold rag placed on her forehead. Bubblegum had given her a smile and a small ‘told you so’ before getting her more comfortable. Just a few days of actual rest and she should be okay to slowly use her abilities again. 

Until she was fully functioning, though, the girl would have to settle for Nurse Bonnibel, someone that she hadn’t seen in what felt like centuries. When the two had been inseparable they often took care of each other when one fell ill or got injured. After a while, though, their friendship faded and they were no longer close enough for that. Or for anything, really. 

Marceline found herself staring at the girl before smiling, taking her arm only to drag her down into bed. “I think this recovery would go way better if I had something bubblegum flavored to snack on.” She joked, moving to hover her teeth over the other. 

Bubblegum let out a screech, hands moving to wave the other away before laughter erupted from her. “Marcy I swear on Ooo if you dare-!” She laughed as she was squeezed tighter and hushed, though the teeth never came. Only a light kiss and a force into cuddling with the vampire. She didn’t fight, instead scooting to get more comfortable. 

“I’m happy to have you to help me recover.” She mumbled, opening her eyes to smile at Bubblegum. 

The girl smiled back, kissing her cheek before smacking it lightly. “Shut up and go to bed you big gay mess.” It earned a laugh, and soon Marceline closed her eyes and drifted off, not letting of of Bubblegum as she did.


End file.
